Sorrow and Shadow
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Baru sekejap mereka merasakan kebahagiaan./Berbagi dalam suka maupun duka yang diikat dalam tali suci sebuah pernikahan./Kini,takdir mempermainkan mereka lagi./membuat yang satu harus pergi meninggalkan dan yang satu ditinggalkan/Chap 1 up!/HIATUS/
1. prolog

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**Warning : AU**

**.**

**Sorrow and Shadow**

**.**

**enjoy yourself!**

**.**

**.**

**prolog**

**.**

**.**

Baru sekejap mereka merasakan kebahagiaan. Berbagi dalam suka maupun duka yang diikat dalam tali suci sebuah pernikahan.

Baru saja mereka terbebas dari menunggu dan ditunggu.

Baru saja mereka sekejap mengecap indahnya rasa saling melengkapi dalam setiap desahan napas dan air mata serta senyuman manis.

Baru saja...

.

.

Kini, takdir mempermainkan mereka lagi. Seperti sebelumnya, membuat yang satu harus pergi meninggalkan dan yang satu ditinggalkan. Karena rasa sebuah kehilangan.

Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting bagi mereka.

Yang satu merasa itu merupakan kesalahannya sehingga terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya dan seakan menutup mata di sekitarnya.

Sedangkan yang satunya lagi mencoba menguatkan dan meyakinkan bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya.

Tapi, batas kesabaran ada, kan?

Ketika mereka sudah mulai memasuki zona ketidaknyamanan.

Ketika kedua mata mereka digelapkan dari keadaan sekitar.

Ketika ego mereka masing-masing menggerogoti kesadaran akan betapa pentingnya rasa berbagi suka maupun duka dalam kebersamaan.

Ya, akhirnya seperti yang tak diharapkan. Malah menyakiti masing-masing. Menyakiti dan membuat luka baru.

Tetapi hal itu juga yang membuat mereka menyadari dan belajar akan pentingnya saling bahu membahu dalam sebuah rumah tangga.

Dan betapa pentingnya kehidupan yang mereka jalani saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author talk's:**

Hm... sebenarnya ini udah lama pengen publish. Dari bulan kemarin. Cuman karena waktunya gak sempet.

Ehm...gimana? Lebih baik lanjut atau gak? Ah iya, maaf juga yang **Hope in Miracle **belum bisa dilanjut, mungkin nanti. Soalnya datanya hilang gara-gara ke corrupt sama anti-virus.

Sampaikan kritik dan sarannya ya... ^^

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

"Ya, saya bersedia. Dan saya bersumpah akan mencintai Mikan Sakura dengan segenap hati saya dan akan menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice **** Tachibana Higuchi**

**Warning : Family problem, boring.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Sorrow and Shadow**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy yourself!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Four year later...**

Udara malam yang dingin menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Langit malam tampak mendung. Di saat semua orang tengah tertidur, Mikan Hyuuga ―nama gadisnya Mikan Sakura―malah tengah duduk di sofa yang menghadap jendela, diam terpaku.

Ia menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya. Iris _hazel_ yang biasanya berbinar itu kini meredup, seakan semua cahaya yang menyinarinya hilang tertelan kegelapan. Kosong. Ia semakin memeluk erat tubuhnya yang tertekuk. Menahan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya, yang seakan belum puas tertusuk beribu-ribu belati kini ditambah oleh remasan yang kuat yang membuatnya hancur.

Matanya terasa panas, sesuatu mendesak keluar dari matanya. Tapi ia mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya, menahan agar air matanya tidak turun. Ia takut. Ia takut jika ia tak mampu bertahan jika itu terjadi. Sesak yang ia rasakan.

Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menetralkan rasa yang mendesak air mata keluar. Wajahnya ia tolehkan ke samping. Menatap sebuah pigura yang terpajang di atas meja belajar berwarna ungu itu. Menatap tiga wajah yang sedang tersenyum. Yang satu seorang wanita berambut _brunette curly _ panjang―itu adalah dirinya, yang satunya adalah seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ dengan iris _crimson_nya yang tajam dengan senyum yang tak lebar―Natsume Hyuuga, suaminya. Dan seorang anak perempuan berambut _raven_ lurus dengan iris _hazel_nya yang berbinar ceria dan senyumnya yang menambah kesan cantik dan lucu pada wajahnya―anaknya, Shiroasa Hyuuga. Saat iris _hazel_nya sampai pada Asa, ia tak kuat lagi untuk menahan air matanya berlama-lama. Akhirnya ia menyerah. Air matanya turun mengalir dikedua pipinya. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

"_Kaa-san... Kaa-san... _Lihat ini, Asa dapat certas lucu ini dari Hiloi. Lucu gak, _Kaa-san..._"

"_Kaa-san..._"

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san, _Asa cayang kalian beldua..."

Senyumannya, wajahnya yang ceria, matanya yang berbinar, cara bicaranya. Semua itu masih hangat dalam ingatan Mikan. Anaknya, satu-satunya, kini tak akan pernah lagi ia bisa memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu. Tak akan pernah bisa. Karena kelalaiannya yang menyebabkan Asa pergi. Pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Tak akan ada lagi suara tawanya yang renyah. Tak ada lagi yang akan memanggilnya _Kaa-san_. Tak akan ada lagi.

**.**

**.**

Mata kelamnya itu menatap langit malam yang terang. Rembulan yang bersinar sempurna memantulkan cahayanya. Ia menatap dalam rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat. Ia tak ingin seperti ini. Tapi, inilah yang harus ia jalani.

Ia mencengkeram dengan erat pegangan besi yang menjadi pembatas balkon kamarnya. Ia mendecih kesal. Membalikkan badannya menghadap tembok, tangannya terkepal, lalu memukul mengumpat kebodohannya.

Ia menatap ke dalam kamarnya. Biasanya, di atas tempat tidur itu, tertidur dua orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi, kini yang didapatinya hanya tempat tidur yang kosong. Tak ada Mikan maupun Asa.

**.**

**.**

Natsume memutar _handle _pintu kamar anaknya. Didapatinya seorang wanita berambut _brunette curly_ yang tengah terduduk menekuk lututnya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar. Ia tahu, Mikan tengah menangis. Ia menatap nanar istri tercintanya itu.

Menghampirinya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Membawa Mikan dalam pelukkannya. Ia mengecup lembut pucuk kepala istrinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ssstt... sudahlah, Mikan, itu bukan salahmu. Kau tak ingin Asa bersedih, kan?" ucapnya.

Dapat dirasakannya kepala Mikan yang mengangguk dipelukkannya.

"Karena itu, berhentilah menangis. Relakan Asa. Aku yakin, Asa sudah bahagia di atas sana. Mengawasi kita."

Perlahan suara isak tangis Mikan mulai melemah. Mikan agak mulai tenang. Natsume tersenyum lemah.

"Nat... Natsume. Aku tak ingin menangis seperti ini. Tapi, tapi, Asa pergi karena aku, Natsume. Jika saja hari itu aku tak membawanya pergi. Mungkin ia masih di sini bersama kita. Tertawa bersama kita. Tapi... Natsume, bisakah Asa kembali lagi? Natsume?" ucap Mikan lirih. Iris _hazel_nya yang lembab itu menatap lurus pada iris _crimson _milik Natsume.

Natsume menghela napasnya. "Tentu tidak bisa, Mikan. Ayolah, Mikan. Kau jangan seperti ini. Hidupmu masih terus berjalan. Sadarlah, Asa tak akan kembali, Mikan. Kau harusnya tahu itu. Kau harus terus berjalan, Mikan. Aku dan Asa tak menyalahkanmu. Masa kau mau seperti ini terus? Berdiam diri di kamar Asa dan menatap kosong tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku ada di sini, Mikan! Aku membutuhkanmu! Tapi kau terlalu sibuk meratapi kesedihanmu. Mana Mikan yang selalu semangat? Kemana Mikan yang ceria? Hilang!" ucap Natsume mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Mikan.

Mikan hanya terdiam. Ia tahu, ini salah. Mengabaikan Natsume. Mengabaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Mengabaikan kehidupannya.

"Kita sudah empat tahun menikah, Mikan. Dan itu cukup untukku tahu tentangmu. Ha... sudahlah. Ayo, ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur, Mikan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit. Ayo..."

Natsume menarik tangan Mikan untuk berdiri. Lalu ia menggendong Mikan ala _bridal style_. Dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Setidaknya untuk hari ini mereka masih baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

Natsume masih belum tertidur. Ia menatap sang istri yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Menatap wajah Mikan yang terlelap dengan napas yang teratur. Ia begitu damai.

Natsume menghela napasnya berat. Memikirkan Mikan. Memikirkan hari esok, menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Akankah ia masih bertahan dengan keadaan ini―pengabaian Mikan, penguatan hatinya dan keyakinannya. Ia sampai saat ini sudah mencoba bertahan.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tertidur. Mengharap kelelapannya dapat menghilangkan sejenak perasaan tak enak yang hinggap dihatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari menyelusup masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Dengan agak berat hati Natsume membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan iris _crimson _yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan melangkah dengan agak gontai ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mencuci muka dan memakai bajunya―kemeja putih, jas, dan celana panjang hitam. Ia melangkah keluar kamarnya. Dan pergi ke dapur.

Saat sampai di dapur. Kekosongan yang didapatinya. Biasanya, dipagi hari, ada Mikan yang tengah mengoleskan roti dengan selai untuk sarapan paginya dan Asa yang terduduk manis di kursinya. Tapi kini, hanya ada sepotong roti yang tersedia di atas meja dengan segelas susu. Tak ada... Mikan.

Tentu, ia mengharapkan sang istri ada bersamanya―menemaninya memakan sarapan paginya. Ia menghampiri meja makan dan menggeserkan kursi lalu duduk di atasnya. Lengannya terjulur mengambil sepotong roti yang telah tersedia dan mulai memakannya dengan tak berselera. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Mikan masih tetap meratapi kesedihannya dan berasumsi bahwa kepergian Asa adalah kesalahannya.

Sudah seminggu Mikan seperti itu. Awalnya, ia masih memaklumi kelakuan Mikan. Tapi, ini sungguh tak ia harapkan. Sebagai seorang suami tentu saja ia berkewajiban menjaga keluarga kecil yang dimilikinya. Tapi, apakah usahanya selama tiga hari ini tak cukup untuk membuat Mikan tertawa kembali seperti dulu? Memikirkan itu membuatnya pusing.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan meminum susunya. Ia segera melangkah ke ruang depan. Memakai sepatunya. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu, ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Ah... iya, Mikan. Mikan yang akan selalu mengecup lembut kedua pipinya saat ia akan pergi ke kantor.

Ia menghela napas dan berbalik, lalu keluar. Pergi ke kantornya.

**.**

**.**

Mikan masih menatap mobil sedan milik Natsume dari jendela kamar atas anaknya sampai mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia tersenyum miris. Ia merasa bersalah pada Natsume.

_Maafkan aku, Natsume... _

Ia duduk kembali di sofa kamar anaknya. Seperti biasa. Duduk termenung menghabiskan waktunya―harinya.

Mengabaikan Natsume, hidupnya, segalanya.

Hanya untuk meratapi kesedihan dan kesalahannya. Meskipun begitu, bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin seperti dulu. Tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia untuk Natsume. Tapi, untuk sekarang ini, rasanya sulit―

―ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**for some reason****...****I****do not****feel****nothing but****sorrow**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**author talk's:**

oalah... gak nyangka prolog yang kemarin direspon cukup baik. ^^ terimakasih. Rie sangat bersyukur. hehe...

ah iya, maafkan Rie karena updatenya terlalu lama. Maaf. Karena kesibukan sekolah, dan juga pertandingan antar kelas yang menyita begitu banyak waktu Rie. Jadinya baru bisa update sekarang.

Maafkan, jika awal chapter ini tidak begitu memuaskan. m(_ _)m. Rie sudah berusaha. Memikirkan awal cerita itu sungguh sulit. hehe... ok, Rie gak akan banyak bacot apapun. :)

Sampaikan **kritik dan sarannya, beritahu apa yang kurang dan salah. dan semoga **Rie **bisa memperbaikinya. ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**replies review, previous chapter:**

**choco :**

yup, ini udah lanjut. terimakasih sudah membaca+reviewnya. ^^ review and read again?

**shin0ryu zuki :**

yup, ini udah lanjut. ah, yang Hope in Miracle itu, sabar ya. mungkin butuh waktu yang err-agak lama. tapi diusahain secepatnya update. ^^

terimakasih sudah membaca+reviewnya. ^^ review and read again?

**TheDarkFallenAngels :**

yup, ini udah lanjut. ^^ terimakasih sudah membaca+reviewnya. ^^ review and read again?

**untuk yang log in, Rie bales lewat PM. Terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang telah membaca, mereview, meng-fav list Sorrow and Shadow, juga untuk para silent reader. ^^**

**thank's to:**

**choco, hana 'natsu' phantomhive, Yuuto Tamano, shin0ryu zuki, Kuroichibineko, strawberrycuppycake, TheDarkFallenAngels.**

* * *

**thank's for your read! ^^  
**


End file.
